Next To Me
by UncommonGround
Summary: I recently fell in love with the song "Next To Me" by Emeli Sandé and liked the idea of Beca singing it to Chloe. So that's what this is!


**Alright ya'll - I legit just wrote this in like the last hour. I heard this song on the radio a few days ago and am now obsessed. Then I saw she had a live performance of it at Royal Albert Hall which makes it 10x more awesome. Then I got some bechloe feels, so here we are. **

**So it's based off this song: watch?v=N7wIvh1LjOk&feature=share&list=UUcemkeZKHXdDkIinIwar1pg**

**Next To Me by Emeli Sandé **

The moment you walk off stage, a chorus of "one more song!" resonates throughout the auditorium. Your heart swells with joy and though try as you might, you can't hide the ear-to-ear grin on your face. It never gets old. The energy your fans bring to every show is electrifying and even though you're exhausted, having been on tour for 5 months now, it's the fuel you need to walk back out on that stage, the crowd erupting the moment they spot you.

"Thank you so much. Thank you." The cheers continue and you just revel in that moment for a little bit, looking out at the faces donning the same smile you have right now. This isn't new. But it gets you every time. This is your dream and you can't think of anywhere else you'd rather be. Your scan of the crown is momentarily suspended when you catch a pair of familiar blue eyes. Just a few rows back, and a little off to the side.

Sure she could have any VIP spot in the house, but she likes watching you from the perspective of everyone else. She likes being right in the middle of that electricity your fans bring. Her smile takes your breath away, just like it did the first time you saw it, and you have no doubt it'll ever stop taking your breath away.

The crowd finally calms down, but never has a silence been so alive than in this moment, buzzing with anticipation. For you. Taking a deep breath, you bring the mic back up to her mouth.

"Thank you all so very much. This tour has been so amazing, each city and venue special in their own way. Having you all here, supporting my dream, is more than I could ever imagine for myself. So thank you for that."

Cheers erupt all around you again and you smile so big, you think you're face might just stay that way. And you laugh. Joyfully. This moment can't be real, you think. But your eyes find each other again and you know you're home. And it is real. _Home is wherever I'm with you, _you think fondly to yourself, remembering how that song pretty much changed your life.

Hearing Edward and Jade croon those words over the airwaves lit that light bulb in your head. You don't know why you didn't figure it out before. Home was never a place of love, safety, or comfort. You didn't know what home meant, other than four walls of pain, resentment, bitterness, anger, betrayal, shame, and lies. You didn't need a home, you'd think. So, you retreated to your own head, creating your own walls around yourself. Where you were in control of what happened. You could shut the pain out so easily, because you were in control.

It was "me, myself, and I" for so long, you couldn't see through any lens but skepticism and fear. You had become so good at coping, that you never healed. You were on the brink of losing yourself in that purgatory of pain. But when those same eyes you're gazing into right now from afar caught your attention all those years ago, in the quad, amidst the crowds of people also just looking for a place to fit in, you knew you were in trouble. Because the smile underneath them took your breath away, even if you played it cool at the time.

And she barged into your life, literally and metaphorically. She made you laugh, she inspired you, she made you feel like you mattered. And she became your best friend.

And when you couldn't figure out why it made you so mad that she went out on a date with some guy named Josh, that song came on the radio as you drove aimlessly. And that's when you knew. She was it. She was home. And you were absolutely in love with her.

And even though you had just fought with her when you were being pissy about her date, she opened the door up to you anyway. And even though your heart was beating so hard, you thought it might just pound right out of your chest, you told her everything.

"I love you, Chloe Beale. I think I've loved you for some time now and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out. I was just lost. But you found me. And you brought me home. Because you are my home. And I want you. I want all of you."

Her eyes were about three times their normal size if that's possible. She's silent and you think you might throw up. Because maybe this was a horrible decision. And when you make the slightest move to turn, she grabs you by the wrist. You're not looking at her anymore. You're scared to look back into those eyes. So you close yours, willing yourself to disappear.

Her voice cuts through the air and you almost don't believe it.

"Well, it's about time."

You let out a breath and a shaky laugh.

"What?"

She's wearing a half-smirk, no doubt something she picked up from you.

"I said," she takes a step closer to you, "it's. about. time." Her words are still registering in your brain, that you don't even see her lean in because suddenly she's kissing you.

And your first kiss is explosive, amazing, wonderful, and perfect. Time ceases to exist.

The next morning, when you wake up next to her, it's as if the disconnect you've lived with your whole life vanishes. Because she's there and she's yours and you're hers. You peppers a few kisses across her bare shoulder, and she stirs awake. Her sleepy eyes blink open, immediately finding yours, and once again she takes your breath away. And you know you'll have to learn to live with less oxygen than most, because she's going to take your breath away every day.

"Morning, beautiful," she whispers, her voice still laced with sleep.

"Morning," you smile, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss.

And you're not sure how you ended up here, but your 20 seconds of bravery seemed to have paid off.

And sure the doubts attack your mind now and then, almost convincing you that she'll come to her senses and leave you, but Chloe's arguments are always more convincing, it's like there's no argument at all anymore. And the day you sign to your first label, the day your single hits #1, the day you're nominated for a Grammy, the day you won that Grammy, and, now, today, day number who-knows-what of your first headlining tour, she's there. And she's yours. And you're hers. And the look of pride and love on her face almost brings you to tears right in front of this crowd. But you keep it together. You got one more song.

"So it seems you all want one more song?" a signature smirk on your lips.

A deafening sound of affirmation rings out from the crowd.

"Well if you'll indulge me, I'd like to sing a cover. You see, I used to be pretty grumpy. Like, pretty much all the time. And I was content, or so I thought. _But_, a certain redheaded lady bulldozed her way into my life, and I mean that in the most loving way, dear," you add with a wink, "and frankly, she took my breath away. I'm forever thankful for my 20 seconds of bravery because telling her how I felt was the best thing I ever did in my life. Well...maybe second best to her actually reciprocating those feelings. Anyway," you turn your attention back to those amazing blue eyes, "this song is for you Chloe. Thanks for sticking by my side. I love you."

She smiles back at you, mouthing "I love you, too."

"Oh and I'm using a tad bit of creative freedom on this one. For those of you familiar with the original, you'll get what I mean."

You turn back to your band, giving a nod of your head, signaling them to start the song.

_You won't find her drinking at the tables_

_rolling dice and staying out til 3_

_you won't ever find her being unfaithful_

_you will find her, you'll find her next to me_

_You won't find her trying to chase the devil_

_for money, fame, for power, out of greed_

_you won't ever find her where the rest go_

_you will find her, you'll find her next to me_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_You will find her, you'll find her next to me_

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished_

_and I can't seem to find no help or love for free_

_I know there's no need for me to panic_

_cause i'll find her, i'll find her next to me_

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing_

_and the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_well, all I need is a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_I will find her, will find her next to me_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_You will find her, you'll find her next to me_

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast_

_when we spoilt the land and dried up all the sea_

_when everyone has lost their heads around us_

_you will find her you'll find her next to me_

_Never in my life have i met someone like her_

_I'm blown away by her love for me_

_if you ever wonder where it is you'll find her_

_you will find her, you will find her next to me_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_You will find her, you'll find her next to me_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_Next to me ooooh_

_You will find her, you'll find her next to me_

"Thank you so much!" you call out on the microphone, making your way off stage. Your voice is almost lost in the deafening cheers.

It's shocking how fast she's made it back to your green room. You barely have time to catch your breath from the last set, when she's bounding through the door, her lips on yours, pushing you down into the sofa.

"Wow, I should dedicate a song to you every night," you tease in between kisses.

"Mmhmm," she mumbles into you.

Your kisses slow down and she eventually pulls back, both her hands on either side of your face.

"I will be, you know."

"What?"

"Next to you. Always. I love you, Beca Mitchell and like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"Well...if that's misfortune, then consider me a fan of bad luck!"

"Always the charmer," she grins, kissing you again. It's a simple kiss, but just about melts your whole body. And when you manage to think clearly again, you sing those words that changed your life.

"_Home is wherever I'm with you."_

She smiles and snuggles into you and the two of you just lay together, in that green room in Chicago, relishing these moments when it's just you and her, and the world around you just stops. Even if it's only for a moment.

**Thanks for reading! :) Hope you liked it. I mostly just liked the thought of Beca singing this to Chloe, so then I tried to write a little bit more around that. **


End file.
